The Strength of Light, Passed Down Once More
On the outskirts of Fiore, a small little forest area lie. A man with unusual dual toned hair walked along it, as he adorned his blue kimono, black kosode and hakama and clutched his wooden sheathed chokuto in his hand. This man was Shin Ryōen, who despite his status was currently wandering this forest like a little girl." Woohoo! I wonder what's here, and here and here!" Shin exclaimed, searching through all the nooks and crannies to find nothing but green and only green trees." Well, there ain't anything except for green here!" Shin said, moving along." Oh well. Where's this Fiore place though? I heard there are a whole load of colours and it's very vibrant there?" Shin asked himself, bobbing his head up and down, left and right to find the direction to Fiore. Meanwhile a young man withlong, red hair that reaches down to his hips walked through the outskirts of Fiore. His hair is parted in the middle, and the front part of his hair is cut straight in a bob stroke. His bangs extend down to his shoulders, and there is a singular strand of hair always hanging between his eyes. His large, droopy emerald eyes shine brightly, fitting with his long eyelashes. He had a highly slender, effminite and feminine figure. Noticing a certain person who had a high magical level, Raike Almark decided to investigate. Shin's senses had tinged for a moment, as he noticed a dash of red passing through and caught a brief glimpse of it. His veins had pumped as he realised an opponent must have been amongst his ranks as he jumped onto the trees with caution and silence. Observing from afar, he caught another glimpse of red as it disappeared again in an instant." Hm? I wonder why this person is so fast?" Shin thought to himself, not knowing what was next. Gauging Shin's tremendous magical level while remaining unseen due to his light speed, Raike analyzed his foe's capabilities. " This guy ain't no ordinary mage." Shin thought, using Silent Killing to appear right next to the individual as he said." Yo! What's up? You seem to be having fun blitzing around?" Shin said, laughing while he did. Gritting his teeth, Raike tensed. "...There's something more to you than you appear. Not many mages can claim that, especially that idiot." A thin layer of light surrounded Raike's body, as he took several steps away from Shin, wary of the Ryōen clansmen. " Oh? You scared or something? Don't worry. I won't harm you. Not until you harm me anyway." Shin said, as he asked." So, what are you even doing here?" "...Tch. It seems that I should be the one to ask that." Raike clicked his tongue in irritation. "What are you doing? Shouldn't you be tending to your own clan?" Raike's eyes sharpened and contracted, giving him the visage of having the glare of a dragon. "Besides, my superiors cautioned me about your clan. Ever since the first showed up, your clan has become quite notorious." " You know of us? Interesting. Meh, why should I bother hiding it. I'm here just to roam around. My brother has told me quite a bit about this place here, and I just wanna see this....Fairy Tail Guild was it? Yeah, that's it. It seems like a fun place." Shin said to him, folding his arms. Noting Shin's pause in between his words, Raike scowled. "...Huh. You're suspicious, not kidding. Your clan goes back when it comes to shady business- weren't the Ryōen clan involved in dealing of illegal substances, and you were formerly a mercenary clan? As a High Marshall of the Magic Council, I could arrest you due to your position, you know." These words had a hint of threat within them. " So, basically you're saying that I'm involved in all this? Well, how wrong you are. Hahaha, you do realise you can't arrest me if I haven't done anything myself." Shin said, as he then asked." So? Aside from all this Magic Council stuff, what DO you do in your spare time?" Clicking his tongue in irritation, Raike rebuked, "...Tch. You do know, that due to my position, I can arrest anyone I damn well feel like as long as they're distinctly related to the perpetrators and get away scot-free?" Raike Almark was not one to play 'good cop, bad cop' by himself. He relished in abusing his authority at every chance he got. " Hahaha. Now how mean is that? I mean come on. Oh well. So anyhow, what about we play a little game of hide and seek? Find the real me and you can arrest me. I accept completely!" Shin said, laughing as he did, his magical aura slightly raising itself. Raike's eyes sharpened, as he responded to this declaration, "Bring it on, criminal." Raike's aura shot up into the sky, in the form of an enormous pillar of light as he uttered those words. Shin's glare also increased, as he said." Wow, it's come to this already? Hahaha." Shin said, laughing out loud as he softly chanted." Henzai." Suddenly, Shin himself turned into many flash like clones as each individual said." You can't catch me now!" All of them immediately dispersed in every direction, knowing that it would take much time for Raike to find him. Light amassed around Raike's feet, as he shot foward at light-speeds, aiming to wrap this up quickly. The sooner that he caught Shin, the sooner he could get his paycheck. " Well, he's fast no doubt. He also moves with purpose. However, his movements are rushed, and they have no sense of actual thought. This is gonna be easy for me if this continues." Shin thought to himself, not making a sound as he relaxed in the bushes. A scowl formed upon Raike's face, as he grew impatient with these trivial games of "hide and seek". Not only was he dumbfounded at this turn of events; he had never participated in a game of hide and seek in his life! Light amassed around his hand as he deftly avoided the trees littered throughout the forest, only sustaining small cuts over his body, before the light concentrated his fist expanded, spiraling down his arm. Raising his fist into the air in a punching motion, the light shot up at tremendous speeds, before raining down like a meteor shower upon the area, threatening to expose Shin in the open! " Hahaha! It's raining light! Awesome!" Shin exclaimed! Beginning to move at immense speeds, he was barely able to dodge the raining pillars of light, although few of his clones were destroyed in moments, he quickly formed a barrier of intense flames, blocking the rest of the light from reaching his clones and himself! " So, what do you think?" Remaining silent, light amassed upon Raike's right foot, as it swirled around his leg. Leaping high into the air, the member of the Magic Council slammed down upon the ground with a dropkick, releasing a shockwave of light that travelled along the ground in Shin's clones' direction. Swiftly leaping upward, using both Silent Killing and his flames to propel himself he began to wildly swing his sword, releasing several dozen waves of flame at Raike all while more clones appeared, riding on these flames like they were surfboards." Wahoo! The waves today are nice and crisp!" Raike's eyes widened in shock, as they became blank and white in bemusement. "...Are you serious?" Light amassed around his arm, as he declared, "Light Dragon's Heaven-Piercer Fist!" With a simple punch movement, the light shot foward like a bullet as it expanded, becoming an all-consuming wave that threatened to cause a wipeout. " Tsk, tsk. You're so reckless!" Shin's clone "popped" again, and as if he traversed the dimensions, Shin appeared, standing next to Raike with his blade in hand. He coated his blade with magical energy and began to slash at Raike's shoulder, hoping to gain a powerful hit.